Jellies
A shining, wet and semi-tranparant mass of, well, flubber is oozing your way. All jellies resemble giant amoeba, seeping quietly through corridors looking for some nice hero to eat. HINT: Although they seem rather wet, I've heard tell that jellies are not very fond of fire. At least, that's what that grizzled veteran in the inn was bragging about. All jellies share some common traits: * Weakness to fire * Slow moving * Best avoided if possible * A sample can be collected by swinging an Empty Flask at a jelly Pink Jelly The very Pretty Pink Jelly stings when you get too close. You can also chop it in two for a double portion of jelly bashing fun. You do think you'll be able to outrun it easy enough. HINT: Phew, that was close! A huge pink blob of jelly nearly got the best of me. I tried to chop it to pieces and did exactly that. Then I had to kill two attacking jellies! So now I 've decided to steer clear of jellies next time. Caution is the better part of valor! * Pink jellies will split into two smaller independent jellies when struck with a (melee?) weapon * Large jellies will split multiple times before reaching their minimum sizes Green (Poison) Jelly Oh wow. This Poison Jelly emits poisonous gas every time it splits. Like you didn't have reasons enough to leave jellies alone already. HINT: What an odd, sickening color green this jelly is. I suppose this does not bode well for my health. * Range attack with poison White (Electric) Jelly The Electric Jelly is pale and translucent and will bite you to protect itself. And, to prevent you coming close enough to kill it, it will try to periodically electrocute you too. HINT: I have spotted an electric jelly a little while back. It was a fine specimen of a rare and beautiful creature. Shockingly, getting close enough to touch is not the smartest thing to do. You best admire their beauty from a safe distance. Blue (Magic) Jelly A pretty glowing Blue Jelly oozes along in the dark. It is known for its magical ability and if you get within range, you will get hit with a magical bolt of energy. Magic doesn't seem to hurt it much. You think you'll be able to outrun it easy enough. HINT: I saw the faint blue glow-in-the-dark of a blue jelly a while back. It was a fine specimen of a rare and beautiful creature. I have no plans whatsoever to get close, because it's magic missiles hurt a lot. They do! Blue jellies are nicer, when seen from a safe distance. Black Jelly A shadowy Black Jelly oozes along in the dark. It is known for its superior magical ability and if you get within range, you will get hit with a magical bolt of energy or a spell that will send you running after your sword. Magic doesn't seem to hurt it much. You think you'll be able to outrun it easy enough. HINT: I saw a black jelly a while back. It was a fine specimen of a rare and beautiful creature. I have no plans whatsoever to get close, because it's magic missiles are very dangerous. They are! Black jellies are nicer, when seen from a safe distance. * Resistant to magic * Range magic missile attack * Sometimes casts disarm Acid Jelly Acidic jellies are even more trouble than pink jellies. Not only will they split in two when damaged, but its corrosive acid fluids will quickly degenerate your weapon and armor. If you are dumb enough to touch it, that is. HINT: That's odd. I found some weapons and armor, but they are completely useless, because they are rusted and rotted by acids. The ooze on the floor tells me an acidic jelly can't be far off. That's a horrible slimy monster that splits in two when damaged and who'll rot your weapons and armor with it's acids in the mean time. * Split into smaller jellies when struck with a melee(?) weapon * Corrodes any weapon that strikes it (unless the weapon is protected) * Best to be avoided if possible